


The Night In

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Studying, levi wants to study, nico wants to eat, under 400 words, wow this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: Levi needs to study for his incoming intern exam. Nico just wants some dinner with his boyfriend.





	The Night In

**Author's Note:**

> i hope season 16 shows the b-team's exam. should someone fail like george? grey's actors keep posting behind the scenes pics and i'm just so excited! anyways, i hope you enjoy this lil fluff  
edit: thank you to Kay for critiquing my medical knowledge, it really helps me out!

Nico watched his future husband study for his intern exam in the living room. Textbooks were scattered about the floor with highlighters and flash cards scattered about. Levi had just gotten back from a study session with the other interns and was instantly back in study mode. It felt like high school again, maybe med school.

“Hun,” he said, not getting any reaction, “Levi.” Nothing. He got a devilish idea. Nico set his hands on either side of his stomach, his sensitive spot, and tickled him. That earned him a series of swats and giggles. Levi flopped onto his back, looking straight up at Nico. His left cheek was bright pink from where his fish was holding his head up.

“You should eat something. Come on, let’s go to that little cafe you like. I’ll pay _ and _drive.”

“Can I bring my flashcards?” His cheeky little grin was immediately shut down by Nico’s stern look.

“Can you take a break?”

“Can’t we just order in? My exam is in 3 days, Nico. I need to pass. Come on, sit down. You can help.” He hands Nico a scenario card but he silently denied it. 

“Can’t you take a _ break _ ?” Nico repeated. “All you do is study babe. _ Please _ come have dinner with me.”

Levi stood up, kissed his forehead, slipped the cards into his hands, and stepped into the kitchen. “I’ll make you deal. I will cook dinner and you will help me study.”

Nico sat down at the island, watching Levi grab a pot of water and set it on the burner. He was chopping some tomatoes and gesturing Nico to start reading the card.

“I am a 30-year-old male with a hunger for spaghetti,” Levi threw a piece of tomato at him, cutting him off. “Okay, okay! I’m a 17-year-old female with severe abdominal cramping and heavy, irregular periods. God, I’m glad I’m a gay guy.”

Levi snickers, “I would do an ultrasound and pelvic exam.”

“Ultrasound and pelvic exam show abnormalities. Next step?"

"Mmm, laparoscopy."

Nico holds back a smile, "You find uterine lining on the ovaries. Diagnosis?"

He set the tomatoes into a saucepan. "Endometriosis. I would remove the endometrium and set her up with a GYN."

“I _ know _you’re gonna pass, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment one-shot ideas! sorry this was so short!  
<333


End file.
